


Dreaming of You

by Totoro (Ultron)



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Totoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did contractors dream at night? If so what did he dream of as he peacefully lay there asleep? She could only wonder but she hoped he dreamed of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my fics from FF to my A03. This was the first fic I ever wrote and it will always have a special place in my heart even if it's not that great.

Did contractors have dreams in their sleep? I mean she had seen them have nightmares but did they have **dreams**?

That was what a certain silver-haired doll wondered as she stared at the sleeping contractor she called Hei. He lay there asleep while she kept watch.

Running from the Syndicate, fighting, and protecting her really was stressful on Hei so when she said she would take watch while he slept he jumped on the offer.

She got up and wondered over to where he lay. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was enjoying the well deserved rest. She sat down in the chair next to him and reached over to him for his hand. She enjoyed holding Hei's hand. Actually, she enjoyed just being with Hei anytime she could. Why else would she have chosen to go with him when he started running from the Syndicate?

She finally grabbed his hand and felt him stir a little but not wake up. _Is it that thing that talks to me the reason I can act on my own? Is it what causes me to realize these feelings? The feeling that I have when I'm around Hei... what did they call it... love?_ She squeezed his hand lightly then got up again and went over to where a glass of water was where she could keep watch again.

As she was blankly looking at the water she heard a noise. "St-ars" said a voice. She turned around and saw Hei turning on his side as he mumbled in his sleep. She walked over to him again and saw he had stopped talking.

"Hei..." she whispered as she touched the bandage on his cheek.

"Stars..." he said again, not moving.

Her earlier thought entered her head. Contractors must dream at night. That then made her wonder what Hei dreamed about. _It must be the stars for sure. They are one of his favorite things. But what else does he dream about I wonder?_

As she stood there she heard a crash. She jumped around and through her observer spirit saw an owl. She tried to see if it was a contractor but suddenly something pulled her away.

"Yin."

She turned around and saw Hei laying there saying her name.

"Yin," he repeated.

At first she thought he was awake talking to her but it turned out he was asleep. Did that mean he was dreaming? Dreaming of her?

Yin went over to him again and then reached over and hugged him. "Hei... I love you," she whispered.

As Yin hugged Hei she must not have noticed he woke up and heard her words. He stared at her, his eyes still droopy with sleep. _Did Yin just say she loved me? Ugh! I must still be dreaming._

With that last thought he closed his eyes again and fell asleep with Yin laying on top of him, asleep as well. As they lay there sleeping they were both dreaming. Dreaming of each other. "Dreaming of you," they whispered together.


End file.
